


MOVE ON, MEL-IT'S OK

by lila_luscious1



Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson's Alive, F/M, May loves him, back from the dead, re-birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Melinda talks "Coulson" with her deceased former Husband Andrew Garner.Then talks to Coulson, and does the same.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561717
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	MOVE ON, MEL-IT'S OK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [AvengingLegendHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingLegendHobo/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts).



Melinda May: no one would ever describe her as a religious or superstitious woman, and not many know that she has  
a spiritual side...which is why when her deceased former Husband Andrew Garner, speaks to her late one night in  
her personal quarters)

_Question, Li-I'd think you would be overjoyed to have Phil back._

"I am...I just...I...

_Just..._

"I never gave us a real chance. I loved you, Andrew, I did...but...I was looking for a escape hatch from day 1."

_I know, that, babe..Wǒ de xīn (my heart)._

"Qǐng yuánliàng wǒ" (please forgive me)"

_Hěn jiǔ yǐqián (long ago)_

"You were always to good to me, Drew-my Mom loved you for it...so did I."

_Now let PHIL be good to you. He loves you, you know_

In a whisper: "I'm...not ready. To let you go."

_It's TIME, Li. I'm not ready either-but it's time._

"You're okay with....?"

_No...but YES. Be the Calvary. Stand tall, and live._

"I'll never forget you, Andrew Garner."

She finds Coulson later, polishing his prized red convertible. The Team scoured the planet for the necessary parts and materials to  
rebuild the destroyed one from scratch-all original parts (This IS SHIELD, after all). day by day, he beautiful, battle-scarred operative  
is getting more comfortable with this 'new reality'-Coulson is back from the dead: AGAIN. And now she has permission to try to find  
a way back to **THEM to PHILLINDA** (she really HATES that nickname)...

"You're looking better," May says, moving closer. "How do you feel?"

"I don't really know, ya know? I 'm Coulson, but...'kinda sorta Coulson'...which probably makes no sense."

**(More than you know, she thinks to herself).**

"I suppose with more time, things will clarify themselves. Maybe just being patient."

"Maybe you're right-hey, we never opened that special bottle, did we? When are we gonna get together and make that  
happen?"

With a tight smile, she turns to go. "You're almost there."


End file.
